


Lovely

by cornerstore



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, Depression, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstore/pseuds/cornerstore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// Won't you stay alive I'll take you on a ride I will make you believe you are lovely. //</p><p> </p><p>or where Josh is lonely because all his friends are busy with each other and he seeks attention but he doesn't get that until shy boy Tyler starts going to his school.</p><p>or where Jack and Alex have been sneaking around for a couple of years and Alex wants to keep it a secret and Jack feels insecure.</p><p>or where Pete gives Patrick all the attention in the world that he forgets about himself and falls into a deep depression.</p><p>or where Brendon is in love with Ryan and thinks of new ways to show Ryan how much he cares about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any spelling errors and there will be many p.o.v changes and smuT

his dress ^^

Josh's pov

"I heard there's a new kid starting today." Pete said as he walked up to our spot before school starts. "How do you know?" Patrick, Pete's boyfriend, asked. "My mom told me this morning." Pete's mom was the principal of this small school and she has been for almost fifteen years. "She said his name is Tyler and he went to some Christian school but it closed so his parents are just sending him here."

I looked down at my high tops and kicked the dirt around while Pete flirted horribly with Patrick. This happens every morning and even though he is horrible at flirty, its adorable how he treats Patrick. He's always treated Patrick like he was royalty, even before they started dating. I remember how Pete came up to me one day in the 7th grade and said  
_"Josh, I think something is wrong with me." I put my book down and looked at him concerned, "What, what happened?" He looked down and said, "Pa-Patrick and I had a sleepover a few nights ago a-and he fell asleep in my bed while we were watching Star Wars and I turned off the movie just to concentrate on him-and I have never,ever turned off a Star Wars movie when it wasn't over yet- and s-so I laid next to him so we were fa-face to face and I couldn't look away Josh." I giggled and covered my mouth. He leaned forward, confused and he squinted his eyes, "What are you laughing about?" I pointed my finger in his face and said proudly, "You have fallen in love with your best friend." "What do I do?" "Tell him how you feel.?" "Bu-but I don't even know if he li-likes me that way. Wh-what if he rejects me and I lose my best friend forever?" "Just tell him, he won't reject you." Little did he know that Patrick came to me a week before with the same problem._

Jack then walked up and looked around and asked "Where's everyone else?" "The hell if I knew." Brendon said as him and Ryan walked up to us. Ryan pointed at my red dress and said "You look really pretty today." I smiled wide because someone actually noticed my dress. Pete then looke away from Patrick to me and said "Oh yeah, is that a new dress?" I nodded my head quickly. "Yeah! I got it this past weekend. It was only fifteen bucks! Isn't that crazy." "That's a steal." Jack said and smiled brightly. "A-and when I wa-" I was interrupted by a panting Alex "S-sorry I'm late guys I slept through my alarm and missed the bus and I had to run here." He leaned his head against Jack's shoulder and Jack brushed Alex's hair out of his eyes and said with a sigh, "I could've picked you up." Alex put his face in Jack's neck and said "I didn't want to disturb you." He scoffed and put his lips to Alex's head and said something I couldn't hear. And no, they aren't dating just strangely close. Alex likes to classify himself as 'straight' but its obvious that he's madly in love with Jack and Jack was completely oblivious to everything that ever happens around him.

Now that we are all together we started to walk into the school, Pete's hand in Patrick's, Ryan's fingers interlocked with Brendon's, Alex and Jack's arms linked and I walked alone, as always. I walked behind and watched my dress flow as I walked down the hallway. I always get weird looks because of how I dress but its not my fault that I prefer pretty dresses and skirts. I've dressed like this since I was little but I wouldn't go out in public wearing my 'pretty' clothes. But one day during 8th grade I decided to not care what people thought about me so I walked out of my room that day with a pink flower dress on and my black high tops and since then I've worn what I wanted.

I got knocked out of my own little world when I fell back with a weight landing on top of me. I looked up to the boy above me and he had a small smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" His eyes blinked and he stood up quickly extending his hand to me. "So-sorry, I just, I uhm- this is weird bu-but I saw you and I thought you looked really pretty and I kinda tr-tripped over my own feet because I was distracted." I grabbed his hand and stood up, brushing my dress off. "You think I'm cute?" He nodded and followed me down the hall. "Of course, I think you're beautiful. And I really like that dress." I stopped in front of my class. "Thanks. Sadly, this is my class so I'll talk to you later..?" He stuck his hand out again and said, "Tyler." I nodded and shook his hand. "Tyler. I'm Josh. Maybe you can sit with me at lunch?" His face turned into a shade of pink and he nodded once again. "That would be awesome, ye-yes." I laughed at him and walked into the class and sat next to Jack and Alex.   
"Who was that?" Jack asked. "Tyler. I think he's the new kid." Alex looked away from Jack to look at me and he fake gasped. "Wh-what? Do I have something in my hair?" He shook his head and pointed to my cheeks. "Look Jacky, little Josh is blushing." "Holy shit, this is like the first time I've seen you blush." "I-I'm not blu-blushing." "Oh, but you are." Alex said and I brought my hands up to my cheeks and they were right. "Fine, I am. But shuddup." They laughed together until the teacher walked into the classroom.

After 4th period I walked through the halls to find Tyler. After a few minutes I saw him walking down the stairs with Pete and Patrick on his right. Pete was the first to notice my existence. "Joshy! This is the new kid Ty-" I interrupted him and said. "I know." Tyler looked up and smiled at me and walked away from Patrick and Pete and towards me. "H-hi Josh." "Hi Tyler." "I'm gue-guessing your friends with them?" I nodded. "Yep. I met them in the third grade and I am the one who got them two love birds together." "Re-really?" I smiled at him. "Yeah, why don't we go to lunch and you can meet my other friends."

"Hey guys, this is Tyler. Tyler, this is Ryan and his dumb ass boyfriend, Brendon and this is Alex and his love struck puppy, Jack and no, they aren't dating." I leaned towards Tyler's ear and whispered "Not yet." I whispered that because if Alex heard it he would give a huge speech about how hes 'super' straight then he would tell in detail about his last hook up (even though he doesn't know what he's talking about because he has never hooked up with anyone). Everyone said there hi's and went back to there conversations and Tyler and I turned to face each other and began talking about anything and everything.  
I found out that his favorite movie is The Labyrinth because he loves David Bowie and Jim Henson, his favorite band is 5 Seconds of Summer because of how there music actually has meaning unlike most bands now. He has three siblings, two older and one younger and he told me about the school he went to before this one and he told me about his painting and how he will have to paint me a picture.

"I-I feel like I've been talking thi-this whole time." He said, a blush coating his cheeks. "It's fine, I like your voice." "Th-thanks."

Jack's p.o.v

"Can I stay over tonight?" Alex asked me once we left last period. I nodded. "Sure, do you need to stop by your place to get clothes." "Nah, I still have clothes at your house."   
"So do you want to watch a movie or play vi-" I was cut off when Alex smashed his lips to mine. Our lips worked together as we walked through the house to get to my room. This happens alot actually. He'll come over almost everyday and we'll either have sex or give blow jobs and afterwards he'll stay the night and cuddle me while we watch a movie. No one else knows and Alex doesn't want them too. It one night two years ago when Alex was sleeping over because his parents were out of town.

  
_"Do you want to watch a movie?" I said as we walked into my room. He mumbled a 'sure' and I bent over going through my movie collection. "Home Alone? Back to the Future?" "Are you wearing panties?" My breathe hitched as he snapped the black lace. He then leaned over me and whispered in my ear. "You're so fucking hot. Did you wear those panties just because I was staying over?" I shook my head as he bit my ear and I could feel my pants getting tighter. "I wonder how good you would look without the panties."_

"Are you wearing the panties I bought you?" Alex asked me as he pushed me down onto my bed. I nodded and watched him as he began undressing himself. He then took my shirt off and attached his lips to my neck and I let out gasp as he marked me. He pulled away soon, proud of himself and he began to unbuckle my pants and a huge grin spread across his face when he saw the baby blue panties he bought me days before. He put his face inbetween my legs and began to leave small kisses. "What do you want Jacky? Do you want me to suck you off? Or maybe fuck you?" "Th-the second o-one." I manged to say and he smirked and flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees. I could feel his hands move around on my bum. I but my lip as I felt him tease my hole with his fingers through the lace. "You look so pretty for me Jacky. I think I might get you new pair, I think you would look amazing in yellow." He then pulled them down and I heard him spit onto his fingers and he put two in and I gasped. He moved them around till finding my prostate and I let out and loud moan and he hit it again. He removed them and I felt empty by the loss but then bit my lip again as I felt his tip tease my entrance. "Pl-please Alex. Sto-op teasing me." He gripped my waist tightly enough to leave bruises and he slammed into me, not allowing me to get use to the pain. He continued to do that and my room was filled with the sound of moans and skin slapping.

"Do you kids want pizza or Chinese?" My mom asked later on when Alex and I were playing video games. "Chinese please." She nodded and left the room. "So did you finish Miss. Jackson's essay?" Alex asked as he kept his direction towards the t.v. I didn't bother because it pissed me off that every time that we hooked up he wouldn't talk about it.

Does he not want to tell the others because of me? If I was a girl or even better looking would he be proud to be with me? It's probably my big nose or because of my struggles in biology or how I have dyslexia.

"Jack? Whats wrong?" I looked up at Alex who had the game paused. "No-nothing." "Bullshit, you're crying." "I was just thinking about this movie I watched with Brendon the other day." He smiled at me and wiped away the tears. "You're such a dork." His smile is so beautiful and I just want to kiss him, but not how he kisses me. I want to kiss him with love. I want him to know that I'm not just some dork that loves Home Alone and can't read well, I want him to see me as his love, not his toy.

 

 


	2. you're stuck with me

Pete's p.o.v

I laid on my bed, looking up at my ceiling as tears rimmed my eyes. This started a few months ago, everyday I would come

home and just stare up at my ceiling and cry. I don't really know why. When I'm at school I usually act happy so they won't

question me. Same with my mom, she just thinks I'm always working on my homework but the truth is I haven't done any

homework in over a month. One day Jack came over unexpectedly and walked into my room while I was crying and he just said

"I think I forgot my jacket. Have you seen it?" And I nodded my head and pointed to it and he grabbed it, said a quick 'thanks'

then left. He hasn't brought it up, or maybe he just didn't see the tears.

 

"Pete! Patrick is here!" I wiped my eyes and stood up to look in my mirror and brushed my hair to the side and wiped off the

running eyeliner. "Just send him up!" A few seconds later Patrick walked through my door and I turned to him and smiled and

smiled right back. "You took off your makeup?" "I was-uh-about to take a shower? Would you like to join me?" Patrick dropped

his bag and nodded. I grabbed two towels from the closet and grabbed his hand to drag him into the bathroom. "Hey Pete?" I

didn't meet his eyes and I continued to undress myself. "Yeah?" "Nothing, never mind." I turned the shower on then watched

Patrick finish undressing himself. I know that body like the back of my hand. I remember the first time I saw him like that. It

was two years ago on our tenth grade trip and we had to share a hotel room with one other person and of course Patrick and I

roomed together and the first night he walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and his hair was stuck to

his forehead and he looked around the room with his eyes squinted.

 

_"H-hey Pete, have you seen my glasses?" "Yeah, I got th-"_

_I looked up from my phone and stopped talking. "Pete?" "O-oh yeah, I got them over here." He caustically walked over to the_

_bed and sat down and I handed him his glasses. He smiled and mumbled a 'thanks' and he began to get up but I grabbed his_

_arm and pulled him back down onto the bed. I sat down on his lap pushed him back so he would be laying down and I straddled_

_his hips and I leaned down to connect our lips. Our lips worked together, I bit down on his bottom lip and he let out a small_

_moan. I began to run my hands up and down his pudgy sides. I pulled away from him and bit my lip, both of our cheeks pink._

_"Ca-can I ta-take your towel of babe?" "You can do anything."_

 

"What are you thinking about?" Patrick asked and I snapped out of my thoughts. "I was thinking about how beautiful you are."He smiled and started walking towards me. He leaned up on his tippy toes and kissed my neck. "Lets get in the shower, yeah?"  
After I washed Patrick's hair and I washed mine I began to wash his body and leaned back into me with a goofy smile on his

face. I chuckled lightly and said "What are you smiling about?" "Nothing, I just love you so,so much Pete." He turned around to

face me and wrapped his arms around my neck and he leaned up and brushed his nose on my cheek. "Every time you touch me, I

feel like I'm feeling in love all over again Pattycakes." He giggled at his nickname and said "You're such a sap." I grabbed his

waist and pulled him closer to me and brushed my lips against his and said, "Just for you baby." before kissing him.

"Did something happen between you and Patrick last night?" My mom asked when we got in the car. "No, why?" "I thought I

heard you crying last night so I was just concerned something happened. I must have been hearing things." I shifted

awkwardly and looked out the window. "Pete, I wasn't hearing things was I?" I didn't answer her and continued to look out the

window and the blurry objects. "Why Pete?" She asked when we parked outside of the school. I saw Patrick at our spot and he

smiled at me a waved. "Ca-can we talk about this later." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "When I get home Pete." She got

out and started walking towards the school, saying a 'hi' to Patrick.

 

"I had fun last night." Patrick whispered in my ear before gently biting it. "After you left I thought of you moaning my name

and I st-" "Hey guys!" Josh exclaimed and Patrick and I pulled away from each other and turned to him as he and Tyler started

walking towards us. "Have you seen Brendon? He said he had to tell us something important." "Ooo I saw him on the bus this

morning and he had this really pretty ring that had these little flowers engraved into it and he said it was for Ryan!" We all

looked at Tyler. "Why didn't you tell me earlier Ty?" Tyler then pushed a strand of hair out of Josh's eyes and said "I was to

busy looking at you." Patrick began to fake gag and I said "Get a fucking room would ya." Josh squinted his eyes at us and said

"Look who's talking." "Hey guys." "Hi." We turned to Alex and Jack and we all said a 'hi' then Josh, Tyler, Jack, Alex and Patrick started talking

about something and I let my mind wonder.

 

What is my mom gonna say when we get home? What if Patrick finds out, it could happen you almost got cought last night. But

what if he starts to pity me? Along with our friend group. Or what if Patrick finds someone that isn't unhappy and leaves me

for him? He would be better off.

 

"Pete? Babe? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Patrick pulled me away from the group

and wiped my cheeks. "Babe, you have to tell me whats wrong." "A-are you go-going to leave m-me?" Patrick leaned foward so

our foreheads were touching. "I'm never gonna leave you Petey, you're my one and only. Remember that." He pecked my lips

then he pulled me into a hug and whispered. "You're stuck with me."

  
Brendon's p.o.v

"What's that for?" Tyler asked me when he sat down next to me. I was playing with a ring between my thumb and pointer

finger. It was a silver band that had like a vine of flowers engraved around it. It was so perfect for him. Ever since we were

kids he's always had an obsession with flowers. I remember when I first met him. It was in the fourth grade and he was the

new kid and the first day he walked into the classroom with flowers in his hair. And I thought he looked pretty but everyone

else in the classroom made fun of him.

 

_Later on during recess I saw him alone on the swings and I walked over to him, sat down on the swing next to him and he_

_looked over at me. "You don't have to pity me." He whispered. "Why would I pity you?" "Because no one else likes me." "Well, I_

_like you." I smiled wide at him and he gave me a small smile in return. "Why do you like me?" "Why do you keep asking me_

_questions." He looked back down at the ground. "When I'm curious or confused, I ask questions." "Because you're really_

_pretty." He looked up, his cheeks coated in pink. "What?" I giggled and said once again "You're pretty. Like really pretty._

_You're even beautiful." "Th-thank you." "My name is Brendon." "Th-thank you Brendon." "No problem beautiful."_

 

"Its for Ryan." "Oh, I bet he's gonna like it." I nodded. "I hope."

 

"Ry! Babe!" I called after him after I saw him get off his bus. He turned and smiled at me as I ran up to him. "Hey Bren." "Ca-

can I talk to you?" He nodded his head hesitantly. "Of course." I took a deep breath and took the small ring out of my pocket

and grabbed his hand and slid it on the finger next to his pinkie. "Bren? What is this?" I took a deep breathe and said, "It's a

promise ring. With it I promise to be there for you, I promise to stay with you and never leave, I promise to listen to you,

protect you and love you forever." He then wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "I love it so much. Its so

pretty." I smiled at him and brushed my lips against his before mumbling, "Just like you." 


	3. you're in love

Ryan p.o.v

"Are you staying for dinner Brendon?" My mom asked when we walked through the front door. "Sure am Danielle. Your cooking is the best." My mom giggled and Brendon shot her a toothy smile. This happens a lot , Brendon is still convinced that he needs to make a good impression even though my parents have known him for eight years. "So how wa-" "Bye mom! We have to go do our homework!" I grabbed Brendon's hand and dragged him up the stairs to my room.

Its been a week since he's given the ring and my family and our friends won't shut up about it. My parents keep telling me that they'll pay for the wedding and our friends keep debating on who's gonna be the best man for who.                                                                                                                                                                                                                           _"I'm obviously gonna be the flower girl." Josh said one day at lunch. "I'll be the guy who marries you two together." Pete said and leaned over to Patrick and whispered "Whats that called again?" "A-And Jack and I will be Brendon's best men." Alex said proudly. I looked over at Patrick, smiling hoping he wouldn't add to the conversation. Just as I looked away he said "And I'll be Ryan's best man." I groaned and set my head down on the lunch table. "And I'll help you with the flowers, beautiful." I heard Tyler say and Josh replied with a giggle and "I would like that." I looked back up at Brendon as he talked about an imaginary wedding with our friends. His smile wide causing him to have little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. That smile is my favorite. I remember how everyday when we were younger he would tell me how beautiful I was with the biggest smile on his face. "This is gonna be the gayest wedding ever!" Brendon exclaimed and other students looked over at us. Alex fake coughed and we all looked at him and he said. "I'm actually not gay so," We all groaned and Jack got up and left the cafeteria. "Way to go dumb ass." Pete said before chasing after him. Alex then looked at me. "S-so when is it?"_

  
"Ryan? I thought we didn't have homework." "We don't. But I had to get you two away from each other cos we both know you would've been down there forever." Brendon then got up and hooked his phone up to my speaker. "What ar-" He held his hand out, interrupting me as a familiar song began to play. (this is the song: https://youtu.be/hHXau3zAe7E ) "Can I have this dance?" I smiled and let him pull me up. I placed my right hand on his left and I rested my other hand on his shoulder and he put his on my waist.   
And if I was a tree growing tall and green all I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves. If I was a flower growing wild and free all I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee.

"Remember in the fifth grade when I brought you a bouquet of tulips that was bigger then my head and asked you to be my boyfriend?" I giggled at the memory I was so found of. "We didn't even know what it meant to have a boyfriend." He continued.

_And if I was a tree growing tall and green all I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves. All I want is you, will you be my bride take me by the hand and stand by my side_

"And remember for our first date you took me to an arcade and you wouldn't stop playing ski ball till you had enough tickets to get that ring that had a huge, plastic, red heart on it." I said and rested my head on his shoulder and he brought his hand up to thread his fingers through my hair.

_All I want is you, will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea_

"A-and remember when my mom got in that accident and I ran over here at three in the morning and you held my in your arms all night." I nodded.

 _If you were a river in the mountains tall, the rumble of your water would be my call. If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow_  
  
"Do you remember when you first told me you loved me?" Brendon questioned once again and I smiled remembering the day vividly. "Yeah, I came to your while your family was having a party and it was pouring out and I couldn't fall asleep because we got in a fight earlier that day and I felt horrible. So I ran to your house and when your dad answered the door I was soaked and you started to walk over and you began to say 'Who is it dad?' but stopped when you saw me drenched and you crossed your arms-and you looked so handsome in your little tux- and you said in a stern voice; 'what the hell are you doing here?' and the guest started to look at us. And I just stood there, shocked and you said 'leave Ryan.' and I said 'no.'" I paused and looked up at Brendon and he was smiling down at me.

_Just as long as you were with me, when the cold winds blow_

"And you gave me this weird look and began to walk towards you, and I said loudly 'I love you Brendon Boyd Urie. I love you so much and I don't care if your mad at me, or if you won't say it back. But I-I love you.' and I swear that I saw you crying-even if you deny it, you were- and grabbed my face and pressed your lips to mine and I melted into your touch." I finished the story and Brendon pulled me closer and I giggled when he tickled my neck with his nose. His breath was hot against my neck and he said quietly. "That's my favorite story."

Alex's p.o.v

"Why aren't you with Jack?" Pete asked when he opened his door, his hair tousled and his lips red and puffy. "I was thinking video games? Since Jack doesn't like video games." I lied and I thought it was obvious but Pete nodded and he let me in. I then heard Patrick's voice, "Baby? Who was at the door?" "It was just Alex. We're gonna play video games for a bit. You can come down and cuddle me while I'm playing." Pete walked over to the t.v, turning it on and the console. He handed me a controller and whispered, "You fucking owe me."

Next half hour consisted of Pete and I playing some game while Patrick sat in his lap, asking questions. "I have to go the bathroom-get up Pattycakes-I'll be back." Pete said and hurried up the stairs. "I know why you're actually here. Because we both know Jack loves video games-that's probably what he's doing right now, playing them- so you better tell me whats up." I closed my eyes and I didn't want to tell Patrick about Jack and I fooling around, but I need to tell someone. "Do you remember last week when we were ta-talking about Ryden's wedding and Jack stormed off?" Patrick slowly nodded and I paused. "We-we've been sneaking around for a few months-Jack and I- and a few nights ago, he he just snapped at me. And he started distancing himself from me Patrick a-and I don't know why but it hurt so bad. He won't be touchy with me, he won't talk to me, hell, he won't even look at me." "Have you been thinking of him?" I scoffed. "I've always thought of him, that prick never leaves my mind." Patrick then giggled and I gave him a confused look. "You so like him." "Psh, am not." Patrick looked at me. "You really do miss him don't you." I nodded. "So much. I would do anything do get him back." "Well, just tell him how much you love him." "Pat, I'm serious." He pushed up his thick framed glasses and looked over to the stairs where he heard Pete. " _So am I._ "

Pete's p.o.v

"Who are you texting?" I asked Patrick later after Alex left. Alex ended up leaving not to long after I went to the bathroom. "Just my mom." He was lying and it was so painfully obvious. He was texting a different boy right in front of me. I knew I wasn't good enough for him. I knew that day in the school yard was him just lying to me. I want to believe him and trust him-I really do- but there's always this voice in the back of my head saying 'he's gonna leave you' or 'he doesn't love you' or 'you were never good enough for him' and 'you don't deserve anything that amazing'. "You are so hot." Patrick said then attaching his lips to my neck.

'he's just using you'

'you're not even hot, he's probably just thinking of the guy he was texting.'

"Pete? What's wrong?" I felt tears run down my cheek. "Pete? You need to tell me what's happening so I can help."  
"Wh-hiccup-why don't yo-you lo-hiccup-ve me?" Patrick shook his head and rested his hands on my cheeks. "What are you talking about I love you more then anything." I shook my head and wiped the tears from my face and said. "I-I know you do. I was just worrying." I plastered a fake smile on my face and he looked at me, his hands still on my cheeks. "Is there something you're not telling me?" He questioned. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his waist and he shifted in my lap. "You're so beautiful Patty. I do-" I was cut off by him pressing his lips against mine and I leaned back, allowing the thoughts to once again take over my thoughts.

 

 

 

 


	4. supossed to

Josh's p.o.v

"Should I wear the pink or blue skirt with this shirt?" I asked Tyler as soon as he answered my Skype call. "Lemme see the different skirts on you first." My cheeks turned a shade of pink as I pulled down my pajama pants and slipped on the pink skirt. "That one looks pretty with it. The white compliments the skirt." I started laughing at him and he looked at me confused. "You-you are so gay!" I managed to say through the laughs. "I-I am not I'm just helping you." I then took off the pink skirt and slipped on the blue one and I swear his jaw dropped. "You are so beautiful." He mumbled and I blushed once again. "And I was thinking I could paint my nails a pink if I wore this one." "That would look nice, ki-" All of a sudden Tyler's bedroom door opened and a tall man-I'm assuming his father- walked over to him and smacked him across the face and I gasped. The man then turning off Tyler's computer. I pulled out my phone to text him.

Josh <3: are you okay   
(Read 5:13)

Josh <3: please Ty, answer me  
(Read 5:16)

Josh <3: fine, be like that  
(Read 5:18)

I closed my eyes and looked around my room, thinking what to do.

Joshi: can you and ryan come over?

beebo: course, on way

A few minutes I heard Ryan and Brendon talking in the hallways before they walked in. "Oh," Ryan said and sat next to me on my bed while Brendon sat down at my desk chair, "what's wrong J?" "I-I was on Skype with Ty a-and I was showing him my skirts a-and his dad or someone walked and th-they smacked him! They smacked my Ty! Then the guy turned off his computer and I tried texting him and he only read the messages." Ryan rubbed his hand on my back and looked at Brendon. "We-well lets go to his house." He said. "Don't you think the guy will recognize me?" Brendon stood up and walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and tossed them at me. "Put them on, take of your make up, you can wear my leather jacket and put a hat on." I nodded, stood up and did as he said and he took my seat next to Ryan.

"You look hot." Ryan said when we were walking up to Tyler's house. I mumbled a thanks before Brendon knocked on the door. "Hullo?" "Yes, hi, Mr. Joseph right? I'm Brendon, Ryan and that's Jay. Is Tyler here." The tall man said "Yeah, he's in his room. Up the stairs, two doors down on the right." Brendon nodded and led us upstairs.

I opened the door and said, without thinking, "You asshole, I was worried and all you do is read the damn message?!" I looked at a red faced, cheeks stained of tears Tyler. I slowly walked over to his bed and sat down and he flinched. "Tyty, it's okay." I reached my hand up to his cheek to touch the fresh bruise forming. "You-sniff-look di-diffrent." I giggled. "I didn't want your dad to recognize me and not let me see you." I looked over at Brendon and Ryan as they awkwardly stood by the door. "W-we're just gonna go and tell your d-dad we forgot something." I looked back at Tyler and he was smiling up at me. "What are you smiling about?" "You." I moved myself to Tyler's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and looked around his room and my eyes spotted a Polaroid of us we took after a week of knowing each other. "You actually kept that?" He blush and nodded. I thought back to that day. It was after school and we went to a park near my house and I had my camera in my bag.

_"I picked you a flower." Tyler said to me as he handed me a purple flower. "Thanks Ty." I went to grab but he stopped me and pushed the flower behind my ear. "There." I looked down and blushed. Tyler began to run through the park looking at the different flowers and I laid in the grass. After about ten minutes Tyler came back and laid next to me and began talking about the different flowers. "Can we take a picture?" I blurted out, interrupting him. "So-sorry I di-" He smiled and nodded. I pulled out my camera and handed it to him. "Can you take it?" He nodded and held it up in the air and I looked over at him, studying his smile. The way his eyes almost shut with wrinkles at the corners and it was absolutely adorable._

_"Can I keep it?" Tyler asked and I nodded, smiling down at the picture._

"You are so pretty." "Even without my 'pretty' clothes?" He laughed and said "Even without your 'pretty' clothes." We sat there for awhile, in silence, looking at each other. I saw Tyler glance down at lips and I blushed. "A-are you gonna tell me what happened?" "O-Oh y-yeah." He stuttered out. "So my dad checked my grade in Biology and I have a low B-which isn't good enough for him- so he ca-came in my room and ya know hit me then when he saw I was talking to a boy-a boy wearing girl clothes- he got even more mad. He started to yell horrible words at me-and I just le-let him-then he said something about you a-and I stood up to him and I got these." Tyler lifted his shirt to show me red marks and soon to be bruises. "Jesus Christ Tyler! He did all this to you!? Where was your mom?" "She's out of town for a week." I went to touch his sides and he flinched. "You should've just let him insult me Ty. These these are really bad." "I-I don't mind." "Has he done this to you before?" He slowly shook his head and looked down.

When Tyler is nervous his left eyes twitches along with his ringer finger and pinky on his right hand. When this happens he pulls out a little notebook from his back pocket and writes in it. He's never showed any of us and I usually think about it. But I noticed this one day during English and the whole class was taking a test. I looked over at Tyler and I saw him showing the signs then he pulled out that little notebook and our teacher just walked by and smiled at him. Also when Tyler's happy he has a little smile rested on his face and his right eye twitches (weird, I know, but I adore it anyways). When Tyler is sad he usually shows up to school wearing darker clothes and he carries around a bigger notebook and writes in it. When those days come he doesn't smile or talk to anyone, he just keeps his head down but when he sees me he lifts his head up, smiles, and compliments me. But when hes mad he won't look at anyone-not even me- he refuses to talk to anyone and picks at the black polish on his nails, he wont even write in the notebooks.

And when I found out his favorite color was red, I began to wear everything I owned that was red. When Tyler told me that 5 Seconds of Summer was his band, I went home and downloaded every song and listened. He told me one day his favorite movie was the _Labyrinth_ I found the movie online and watched it just so we could talk about it.

"Hey Josh I th-" "I think I love you." I blurted out interrupting him. He looked up with a shocked expression. "Wh-what?" "I-I think I love you. Ca-cause I was thinking about these things about you. And it seems your smile is always on my mind and it drives me crazy but I like it. And I really really like studying things about y-you. Your the only boy that didn't blink twice when seeing how I dress. I really admire how you can voice your opinion and be proud of who you are Ty, I really do because I don't have that confidence like you. I'm rambling aren't I? God I feel like an id-" I was stopped when a pair of soft lips were pressed against mine and I smiled into the kiss and leaned closer. His lips moved against mine and they fit like puzzle pieces. After a minute or two he pulled away and I bit my lip. "I think I love you too." I laughed and hugged him. I brushed my nose against his neck and he brought his hands up to my back.

Alex's p.o.v

"Have you decided how your gonna apologize to him yet?" Patrick asked me for the sixth time today and I once again shook my head. He sighed and stopped me in the hallway. "Well do something soon, you know what happens when he gets really depressed." I nodded and adjusted my bag. "I know Pat. I'll think of something." "Make sure you tell him you love him." Then he was gone.

"Hey mom, do you have like an old-whats it called- a boombox?" My mom laughed at me but nodded and said "Yeah, I think it's in the garage sweetie. Might I ask why?" I scratched the back of my head and said. "I-Its kind of a touchy subject." She gave me a sympathetic smile and said "You know you can tell me anything. I will love you no matter what." I nodded. "I know, and I will tell you, just-just not now." She nodded and let me go the garage to get the boombox.

Around eleven I changed my outfit, put the boombox in my car and headed over to Jack's. Once in front of his house I lifted the boombox over my head and pressed the small button starting "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel. Jack will love this, I know he will. _'Say Anything'_ is his favorite movie (even though he doesn't like admitting it). I stood there for a minute before he opened his window and he looked down at me. "What do you want Alex?!" "I-I love you Jack! _I love you_ so much!" And that's when he closed his window and left me heartbroken on his lawn.

He was supposed to smile and run outside and jump in my arms. I was supposed to kiss him and repeat those three words. Jack was supposed to say it back. We were supposed to be in love and live in the honeymoon stage for rest of our life. I was supposed to be with him every second of the day and have him be mine.

The song soon ended and I fell to my knees and tears shook my body and I ran my hands through my messy hair.

_He was supposed to say it back._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoOps. the next chapter will be from Jack's p.o.v. hope you guys enjoyed this shitty chapter


	5. not an update

sorry i haven't updated my dudes i've been on vacation and have yet to find the time..... but there will be an update within the next week ;-)


	6. th-thanks pete

"Jack? Are you sure you're okay?" "Yes mom, just leave me alone!" "Okay, fine. I'll bring your dinner up later." I missed and my mom led herself out of my room. The only time I get out of is to go to school or the bathroom.

from pATTY: are you okay

from pATTY: did alex talk to you yet

to pATTY: no. why do you care so much

from pATTY: sorry i care about my friends, ill just leave you alone jack

I sighed and brought my hand to my forehead, rubbing his temple and soon fell asleep.

I woke a few hours later at the sound of loud music. I sat up and in bed and listened to lyrics.

_' Love I get so lost, sometimes days pass and this emptiness fills my heart when I want to run away_   
_I drive off in my car but whichever way I go I come back to the place you are'_

I stood up and walked over to my window to see Alex dressed up as Jon Cusaik in 'Say Anything' and holding a big boombox over his head.

"What are you doing here Alex? I yelled once I opened my window. "I-I love you Jack! I love you so much!" Tears pricked my eyes and I slammed my window shut.

 _'He's just using you Jack. He's only apologizing so he can start fucking you again. He doesn't love you.'_ I jumped belly first on my bed and screamed into my pillow as I let the tears flow. The song started over, showing Alex was still out there. Slowly, I up and headed towards my window and watched Alex fall to the ground grabbing his hair.

"He was supposed to say yes!" He yelled and I flinched. Then I did something I regretted. "Le-Lexy do y-you want to come up?" I've never seen him move that fast.

"Ja-Jack. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. You not talking t-to me made me realize that I co-couldn't live without you. I'm in love love with you and I mean it. I could go to the top of the building and yell it," he paushed and reached over to intertwine our fingers and I wiped away his tears with my free hand, "I don't care what people would say or think, I-I just want you." "O-okay." I leaned foward to kiss him and he leaned back. "I don't kiss before the first date. Come on, let's just go to bed." He said and began to undress and I followed.

Once we were both in our boxers we laid down and Alex wrapped his arms around me as I pressed my back against his chest. We laid in silence and I began to doze off but I heard Alex begin to talk. "Im so sorry baby, I should've never treated you like that. You deserve the world. I'm so lucky to have you and I'm gonna make you belive it one day."

Ryan's p.o.v  
  
Pete and I laid in my bed, legs intertwined and my head rested on his shoulder. "We haven't done this in awhile." I commented. Pete stayed silent and I looked up at him as he stared up at my ceiling. Pete and I have known eachother the longest out of everyone and ever since we were little we would cuddle and confess our problems and we couldn't tell anyone else about what was talked about that day.

"P-Pete, what's wrong." I asked concerned. "M-my mom took me to the do-doctors yesterday and he diagnosed me with mild de-depression." I continued to study his features as the corner of his lips began to twitch and his eyes became glossy. "Oh Petey. It'll be okay. Did you tell Patrick." "N-No and you're not gonna tell him. He only thinls I-I had a few bad days. I d-don't want his pity."

"Pete." "C-can we just not talk about it. Te-tell me what's up with you?" I began to twist my ring and looked away from Pete. "Do you th-think Bren and I are to young to get married?" He shook his head. "Course not. My parents were nineteen when they got married, you guys are just a year behind them, you guys will be fine." "Th-thanks Pete." (a.n aaaAaaaye)

We continued to lay in my bed and talk nonsense till there was a knock at my door. "Hey Ry, it's me." "Come in." Brendon walked in and stopped at the bottom of my bed. "Awh look at you two. My boyfriend and one of my best friends cuddling." He cooed and I laughed and Pete sat up and I became cold. "Sup." Pete said and Brendon shook his head and took of his jacket. He sat down and the same time Pete stood up from the bed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that was short and sorry it took so long, my laptop broke so now I have to use my phone *le sigh *


	7. maybe

Josh's p.o.v

The past week Tyler would come over after school and we would lay in my bed, limbs locked and and sharing lazy kisses every so often.

"Josh! Tyler is here!" My mom called and I squealed. I ran down the stairs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Hiya Ty." "Hey gorgeous, you ready for our date?" I nodded and pulled away to link or hands together. We began to walk to a small park down the road from my house. Tyler had his bag over his shoulder. I watched him readjust it then looking at his hands as they twitched.

"You okay Ty?" He nodded his head and looked over at me and smiled. "I wrote a new song today." "What's it called babe?" "T-taxi Cab." "Sing to me."

He began to sing softly and I studied him as his eye twitched and moved his hand as he sang.   
" Then I cracked open my box  
someone must have picked the lock alittle light revealed the spot  
where my fingernails had fought  
then I pushed it open more pushing up against the door then I sat up off the floor and found the breath I was searching for then there were three men up front  
all I saw were backs of heads  
and then I asked," he paused to look at me and began to sing louder. "Am I alive and well or am I dreaming dead?"  
and then one turned around to say, "We're driving toward the morning, son where all your blood is washed away and all you did will be undone."

"That's really good." "Th-thanks." "Can I read some of your other songs?" I've know Tyler for alittle over a month and he has never let me or anyone look through the big black notebook. "S-sure." He pulled out the black notebook once we say down at a bench and handed it to me.

I looked over the black cover that had little scratches and small words covering it. I opened the book and skinmed each page. I stopped in the middle of reading one called 'Forest' to read a part aloud. "' I don't understand why everything I adore takes a different form when I squint my eyes have you ever done that?  
When you squint your eyes and your eyelashes make it look a little not right and then when just enough light comes from just the right side and you find you're not who you're supposed to be?  
This is not what you're supposed to see please, remember me. I am supposed to be King of a kingdom or swinging on a swing something happened to my imagination  
this situation's becoming dire  
my tree house is on fire  
and for some reason I smell gas on my hands this is not what I had planned. This is not what I had planned.'"

I looked up to Tyler and he wiped his eyes and too the notebook out of my hands and put it back into his bag. "Ty," I began but he interupted me. "M-maybe not today? I th-think that was e-enough f-for now." "Are you okay?" "I will be th-that song is just a touchy o-one." "What's it about?" I question farther.

" I a-always felt like that song is about worries, fears, and pr-problems that you can never really lea-leave behind and trying to escape from them mo-momentarily even though you know in the back of you mind they are still there. In the first verse it gets into these problems, "wanting to be listened to" not "heard" and b-being bothered when others have the same name. Then after another verse it ends wi-with "So let's think of something better" and the chorus starts. I think the "forest" represents a place to escape to and "singing" as something to tune out your problems with. When I m-mention the chorus being one that everybody knows I imagine it's because it's supposed to be "normal" and "expected" which is what I'm trying to be by-by avoiding his problems and putting up a front. The "hands held higher" and "we'll" be on fire" part is the problems catching up to m-me." He paused and looked up at me. "I-I'm rambling." "Just continue, explain the part I read." He looked back down and I looked at his fingers twitch.

"I-In these verses I had st-stepped out of the forest and is slowly coming back to the reality of his situation. That nothing is perfect and the harder I focus on it, the worse the problems seem. A-after spending so much time away in my "forest" I have forgotten m-my own pr-problems and when they suddenly show up again I-I panic and they seem 10x worse. In fear I run back to the "forest" and continue to i-ignore my problems." (a.n. I literally just found that whole thing offline)

I looked at him starstruck. "I-I'm so-sorry you probably h-hate me-me." He said and stood up resting his bag on his shoulder. Tyler held his hand out to help me. "Come on, I-I'll take you home." I placed my hand to get up and said "I don't hate you Tyler, I was just," I paused thinking of the right word to say, "I was j-just surprised."

Tyler didn't utter a word the whole walk and it made me feel bad. I didn't know he wrote stuff like that and I just want to keep reading more from the notebook, I only got through three songs and that old thing is almost filled. I didn't even think Tyler thought like that. I just thought he was that happy kid I met the first time that has bad days once in awhile.

"D-do you think one day I could read rest of the songs?" I asked when we got to my doorstep. "Maybe." He leaned in and kissed my cheek before turning his heel and headed down the street.

Brendon 's p.o.v  
  
I pulled Ryan onto my lap and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer as our tounges fought for dominance.

"Brendon." Ryan moaned into my mouth and I smirked, bringing my hips up to meet with his. I pulled my lips from his and he attached his lips to my neck as I laid him down on his back. "You're so gorgeous princess. What do you want, anything." "I want-" he started but was cut off by Ryan's phone ringing. "Just ignore it." I said before attaching our lips once again.

The ringing continued. I pulled away, leaned against the bed post and sighed. "Answer the damn thing." I mumbled. Ryan reached over and answered the phone.

"Patrick? What's wrong? No, I haven't spoken to Pete since Friday. Have you checked his house? Him mom? Did you check the creek, he likes going there. Okay, on our way." He pulled the phone away and looked at me with a dad expression. "What?"

"Pete's missing."

 

(a.n sorry for any mistakes and im  gonna try to update everyday now but I won't tomorrow cos my best friend and i are going to go see Halsey!!)


	8. you don't always have to stick up for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post yesterday-whoops- so I'm gonna update two times today. Next chapter in a few hours

Patrick's p.o.v

I continued to ride my bike around town looking everywhere Pete would be. I checked the creek as Ryan said to, I checked the playground by the old elementary as Josh said to check and the arcade as Jack suggested. I called his mom every time I stopped to look around for him.

I stopped by earlier because Pete and I were supposed to go on a date but she said he hasn't been home since Friday. She told me that Pete was staying the weekend at my place.

I checked everywhere in town and I stopped at a bench and sat down, leaning my head back and let a few tears go down my cheek. I began to run memories through my head to think of where else he could be.

_"Come on Patty! You won't get hurt just jump!" I shuffled back away from the ledge and looked down at Pete. His his hair was against his forehead, small curls forming and had beads of water going down his cheeks. I looked at his chest and looked at the tatoos that his mother didn't know about and smiled. "W-will you catch me?" I called down to him and he nodded. "I'll catch you my Prince." I blushed at the nickname and began walked closer to the edge before jumping off the big rock._

_My body hit the water and I felt two arms wrap around me and pulled me up. "Now was that so bad?" He asked, laughing. "Oh shuddup." "I-I think you should wrap y-your legs around my waist so I can kiss you." "Im to heavy for that Pete." "Bullshit, you know your not heavy Pat aaaand I have big ass muscles." I laughed at him and jumped up and he wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled me close._

_I leaned my forward causing our foreheads to touch and gave him a goofy smile. "I am so in love with you Petey." "I love you too my Prince." "Why do you call me that?" "Because I'm your knight in shining armour."_

I jumped up from the bench and some people walking by looked at me strange. I got on my bike and began to ride to the big rock.

I began to walked towards the water and there he was, his tan back thats covered with tatoos facing me. Anger took over my body as I jumped off my bike, letting it fall and began to march closer.

"You fucking cunt!" I yelled, sticking my arms out and my eyes squinting shut. "Pattycakes! Come join me!" He got out of the water and began walking towards me. "Stop it!" "Stop what?" "Acting like you didn't do anything! It's been almost five days! You haven't talked to anyone! You lied to your mom about where you were too!" "Patrick." He warned. "Don't 'Patrick' me Pete. I'm pissed. I searched all through town today. Your mom is crying at home because she doesnt know where he son is! A-And Ryan hasn't left his room! Also Alex has had to keep Jack and Josh calm. So don't 'Patrick' me because look what you did to the people that love you!"

"Im sorry Pattycakes, I just- I had to get away for a few days." "You could've left a damn note or so-" He cut me off, putting his lips to mine. I moved my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck as he did the same to my waist. "I'll never do that again, I promise." He said against my lips. "Better not."

I snaked my hands down to his chest and moved my hands all over his chest. He moaned into my mouth and I smirked, using his weakness against him. I brought my hands up to his nipples. Pete moaned again and moved his lips from his lips down my neck.

"O-oh Pete." He pulled off my shirt and I wrapped my arms around my stomach. He didn't notice till he pulled away. "What are you doing?" "N-nothing." "Pat, I've literally seen you completely naked over two dozen times. There's nothing to be ashamed of." He grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my stomach and placed them on his chest.

(a.n. just a warning-smut-nother warning, I'm not that good at writing this stuff)

"Come on Patrick, touch me." I stepped closer to Pete and let my hands roam his upper body as I kissed jaw. Pete was a squirming mess under me and I could feel his hard-on against my thigh. I smirked, moving my hips foward to run mine against his. We both let out loud moans. He began to unbuckle my jeans and I stepped out  

of them, leaving us both in only boxers. I reattached our lips and I felt Pete's tounge lick my bottom lip, waiting for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tounges battled for dominance. He rested his hand on my cheek, deepening the kiss. I slid one of my hands down his chest and into his boxers. "P-Patrick!" He yelled. I smiled and continued to hold his balls as we continued to kiss.

I pulled away not long after and began to kiss his neck, stopping at his collarbone to leave a love bite. (a.n don't judge, thats what I call them). I got down on my knees and pulled Pete's boxers down. I licked the tip before taking all of him. His hands reached up to my hair, pulling on it roughly. I moved my tounge around and Pete let out a moan. "Again Pat, again." I did the same actions and he moaned louder. "I-I don't think I'm g-gonna last lo-long." I pulled away looked up to him. "Then dont." Then I took him again.

Alex's p.o.v

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked Jack. He sat on my bed, watching as I moved around my room. "Sure." I put in one of 'Back to the Future' movies and sat down next to Jack. I leaned back, pulling Jack down with me, resting his head on my shoulder. I grabbed his hand that laid on my chest and began to play with his fingers.

"You're so cutey Jacky." I cooed and he shook his head and continued to focus on the t.v. "It's the truth, you're so cute and adorable a-and handsome," I paused and leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "and so so sexy." "S-stop it Alex." "But it's the truth." I bit his ear playfully and he pulled away from me and got off the bed. "I go-gotta go home, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"What the actual fuck?" I said to myself.

\--------

"Have you guys seen Jack?" I asked the next morning when I walked I to 'our spot'. They all shook their head and I noticed Pete leaning against the brick wall with Patrick between his legs, back to chest.

"What the fuck man?!" He looked up from Patrick to me. "What?" "Where the hell were you, y-you asshole!" "Alex, calm down." Patrick said. "Oh, there he goes again. Defending Pete even when Pete did wrong. Can you ever look out for anyone else? Just because you have him whipped for you doesnt mean you can forgive everything. When did you come back Pete?" "I found him yesterday." Patrick mumbled. I turned to everybody else asked, "Did you guys know about this?" They all nodded.

"Oh okay, so you tell everyone else Pete's fine and ya know-alive. You guys are assholes." I slowly backed away putting my middle fingers up before turning around and walking into school.

This always happens. Always tell everyone else first and just shit on me. I always come in last. The only time I come first is when they want someone to pick on. And I fear if I stick up for myself for once, they'll get up and leave me.

I walked into the bathroom, into a stall and sat on the seat, bringing my legs to my chest. My body began to shake as I let out small sobs.

"Alex?" A familiar voice rang through the bathroom and I covered my mouth with one hand and wiped away my tears with the other. "Alex, it's Jack. Josh said you'd be in here." I stayed silent and watched Jack's Chuck Taylors go back and forth. "Leeeeexy." I grabbed a piece of toliet paper and wiped my eyes and, stood up and brushed my shirt down before walking out of the stall.

Jack rushed over and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Are you okay Lexy? We're you crying? I think you were your eyes a-" "Im fine." "Promise?" He asked and bashed his long eyelashes and I smiled. "I promise my gorgeous." He blushed and looked down. I hooked my finger under his chin and brought his face up so we were face-to-face. "Stop trying to hide your face." "Why?"

"Becase everyone wants to look at your beautiful face." "You think I'm beautiful." I nodded. "Only the most." "A-and you think I'm gorgeous." I nodded once again and brought my hand up to his cheek, slowly leaning in. "No one compares." I whispered before kissing him softly. 


	9. such a fucking idiot Ryan Ross

josh's p.o.v

"Can I have some money please?" I asked my dad with a big smile on my face. I was in his office and he was writing stuff down for work. His glasses at the bridge of his nose, looking like they'll fall off any moment and his brown hair with grey streaks comb back. 

My dad is my favorite parent, hands down. He's laid back (most of the time), he intrpduced me to my favorite things besides skirts, old gore movies. My favorite is 'The Wizard of Gore'. I remember when my dad first showed me it, I was ten and my mom was away on a business trip so it was okay. He also introduced me into my favorite bands. He also is my number one suporter. 

"May I ask why?" "Well, you know my friend Tyler?" He nodded and waited for me to continue. "His birthday is coming up and I wanted to get him new art supplies and a new notebook." "Uhm, on my dresser is my wallet. You can take seventy bucks." I squealed and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you!" I called once I was in his room. 

\---------

"Happy birthday my sweet Tyler." I said sweetly and leaned in to peck his lips. "Thank you." We were in his room laying on his bed and he was wearing a new sweatshirt his mom got him and I smiled looking at it. On his chest there's a little rainbow heart. 

"What did you want for your birthday the most?" He brushed his neck against my neck, I smiled brighter and brought my hands up to his hair and threaded them through. "I already got what I wanted." I giggled and blushed. "Shuddup you sap." He laughed and sat up, looking down at me with a dorky smile on his face. 

"What?" "You're so pretty." "Yeah?" He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. "Yeah." He whispered then kissed me. I brought hands up his back to his neck and he had a hand on either side of my head. I pulled him down so he was laying atop me. 

And that's how we spent the next hour, laying on his bed with locked lips. 

"I hope you had an amazing birthday Ty." He nodded and continued to walk me towards the door. Once outside he closed the door and leaned in to kiss be but I backed away. "Wh-what?" He asked concerned. "I have something for you. Hold on." I ran over to my car, opened the passenger door and pulled out a huge gift bag. 

"This is for you. Open when I leave okay?" He nodded and I pecked his cheek before leaving. 

I hope he likes it. I'm actually kinda proud about my choices. I got his a set of small canvas's, new water color paint, paintbrushes, the 'Blue Neighborhood' vinyl, a book called 'One Man Guy' and a new red notebook and some pages into that notebook there was a picture of me in only red lace panities. 

Ryan's p.o.v

"We should have yellow and red flowers." Brendon said to me. I stopped reading and looked over at him. "What?" "When we get married?" "What is up with you guys and this wedding thing? You know we're not engaged right? We're eighteen Bren. We're not getting married nor married at the moment." "I'm just lo-" "Were not getting married any time soon Brendon!" "Ryan calm do-" "No, I won't calm down. Everyone keeps talking about this wedding that isn't happening. It's annoying as hell." He suddenly stood up and began shoving books into his bag. 

"Where are you going?" "Home Ryan. I don't want to be near you right now." "Wait don't leave." "Oh so now you want me?" "I alwa-" I was cut off by my bedroom door being slammed and slid down my bed and looked up at my ceiling. "You are such a fucking idiot Ryan Ross."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short chapter. whoops


	10. perfect timing

Pete's p.o.v

Ryan hasn't left my side for the past week. His arm locked with mine throughout school, we lay on my bed his arms wrapped around my waist and his face in either my chest or neck. I haven't been able to spend anytime with Patrick all week and he's been ignoring me just because of Ryan. At first I didn't get why he was ignoring me until two days ago.

_I finally managed to get away from Ryan and went to the school bathroom. When I went to wash my hands, Patrick walked in and I smiled. "Hiya Pat-" "What's going on with you and Ryan?" I was taken back of what he asked me, kinda saying I would do something. "Nothing. Him and Brendon got in a fight and he's just been extra clingy." "You don't need to always do that." "Do what?" "Baby him." I felt like he just hit me._

_"I don't baby him." "Yeah right. Is that why he's been attached to you the past week and you let him. This always happens Pete. The smallest thing happens and you two become hip-to-hip. And you havent been with me because you baby him. You let him stay every night, you help with everything." I stepped forward and put my finger to his chest and slightly pushed him. "He's my best friend, okay? And he's one of yours too, so when you can grow up let me know. Because what I'm doing is comforting, something you wouldn't know." I walked out of the bathroom and back to math. I sat down next to Ryan and he looked over at me with a small, sad smile before leaning his head on my shoulder._

"What do you want to watch Ry?" " ' _Mannequin_.' " I laughed at his choice but put it on anyways. "Why'd you choose this one?" He sniffled and cuddled closer. "I-Its Brendon's favorite." "Oh Ry, you just need to talk to him. It's been a week." "He d-doesn't miss me." "How can you even say that? He hasn't left Josh alone since the fight. Poor Tyler hasnt had any time to spend with him." He looked up to me with a small smile. "Really?" "Yeah, Tyler was telling me about it today." "Sh-should I g-go talk to him?" "Yes!" He leaned up to kiss my cheek and got out of bed, running around looking for something nice to wear.

"I still have one of your skirts here." He spinned around to face me. "What?" I looked down and played with my fingers. "Re-remember a few months ago you came over after shopping and you showed me." He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip. "I-I don't wear skirts Pete." "Then why'd you buy it?" "Y-you said you wouldn't bring it up Pete." "Ryan, you know we'll all treat you the same." "Im not a girl Pete." "I never said you were."

The room was silent until I heard him mumble something. "What?" "Where i-is it?" I got up quickly and walked over to my closet and bent down to grab the small, silky, white skirt and handed to him. He grabbed it and I asked. "Do you want to borrow a shirt?" He nodded and I walked back over to my closet, trying to find a shirt to match. I pulled out a tight black shirt and writtin on it had 'HELLO THERE THE ANGEL FROM MY NIGHTMARE' in white letters.

"I'll wait out he-here." I walked out into the hallway and pulled out my phone. 'want to come over'. Before he could respond Ryan walked out with the skirt, shirt and black 'Vans' on. "You look really nice Ryan." "Re-really?" He brushed his hands on the skirt. "Yeah, now go to him!" "W-what should I say?" "Just apologize and let everything else come out natural. Okay?" He nodded and hugged me tightly. "Thank you Petey. I love you." "I love you too Ry." He pulled away and left.

'On my way' I smiled and walked into room. I stopped when I felt my phone vibrate again. I pulled it out to check and it had the two letters I've been expecting; I'm sorry'.

I ignored it, waiting to apologize when he got there. Instead I brought up Tyler's number. 'go to josh's, he's about to be all yours'.

"Pete?" A voice called out and I paused the movie, admiring how I paused it at the perfect place with Andrew McCarthy smiling at me. (a.n. me too pete, me too.) "In here!" He walked in and laughed once he saw the t.v. "Perfect timing eh?" I smiled brightly and nodded.

"I shouldn't have said that Pete." "I was just being a good best friend. He needed me the most this week." "I-I know it's just-fuck-I don't what happened this time, I'm usually okay with how affectionate you two are to eachother but, but this time I just feel like your hiding something." My mind thought back to when I told Ryan about the depression and he said to tell Patrick.

'This is the perfect time Pete, just tell him' I thought to myself but instead I shook my head. "I tell you every thing Pattycakes."

'Liar.'

"Okay, good. Cuddle?" I nodded before he got in bed next to me and I unpaused the movie.

'Not today.'

Josh's p.o.v

I haven't spent anytime with Tyler this past week. We didn't get to text either because I've been watching Brendon. After his fight with Ryan he ran here and cried in my arms and I let him. He just hasn't left yet.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I love Brendon with all my heart but I want him to just leave, at least for a night. I just miss my Tyler and I need to be there for him too. This whole past week he's been wearing his darker clothes and I don't like it. I miss seeing his bright smile and happy attitude.

"Brendon, you need to talk to him." "No." "Why?" "He doesn't love me anymore so what's the point." "Bull shit." He looked down at me and looked hurt. "What?" "That. That sentence is bull shit. He loves you so much. Do you know what Ryan's favorite thing in the world is?" He nodded. "Of course, _Tim Burton_ 's movies. He's obsessed with his film's." "Well, he loves you more then those movies." Brendon stayed silent so I sighed and continued.

"He loves you more then anything Brendon, he would die for you, you know this. Without you he wouldn't be who he is. You made him happy, you made him feel loved, you showed him everything. Do you know how he got into those movies?" He shook his head. "Because one day in the fourth grade he saw you wearing an ' _Edward Scissorhands_ ' shirt and he asked me what that is so I told him a film by _Tim Burton_. He went home that night and watched everyone of his movies." "Re-really?" "Yes. Now are you gonna talk to him or weep here and listen to _Blink_ all day?" "The second one." I sighed once again and fell back onto my bed.

There was a sudden knock on my door and I looked over to Brendon and asked sweetly. "Can you open that?" He sighed and got up. "Oh, hey Tyler." I sat up. "Ty?" "Hi Josh." "I missed you." Tyler smiled and walked over to the window. He liked doing that so he could see the flowers outside my window. "I missed you t- woah is that Ryan?" I sat up and walked over. "Holy shit, yeah. Brendon come here." Tyler leaned closer to me.

"I-is he wearing a skirt?" Tyler said and looked closer and yes, he was. Brendon walked over and smiled and he began to cry again. "Bren, you need to stop crying. Now, go out there and kiss him." He left and I looked over at Tyler. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I wrote a new song." Tyler said after awhile of cuddling. "Gonna sing to me?" He nodded and kissed me again and I smiled, leaning into his touch. He pulled away but kept his hand on my cheek and began to sing.

" _We don't believe what's on TV_  
 _because it's what we want to see_  
 _and what we want we know we can't believe we have all learned to kill our dreams. I need to know_  
 _that when I fail you'll still be here_  
 _'cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds and we'll make money selling your hair. I don't care what's in your hair, I just wanna know what's on your mind I used to say I wanna die before I'm old but because of you I might think twice_."

Brendon's p.o.v

I ran outside and stopped once I was facing Ryan. "Ry?" He looked up at me, a blush covering his cheeks. "I like your ski-" "Im sorry Bren." "Huh?" "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you like that. I didn't mean it, at all. One day we are gonna get married because there is no way in hell I'm gonna let you go. I was just having a tough day but I love you so much and you should know that." "I-I love you too Ry. I always will." He laughed and walked closer to me, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Good, because your sticking with me." I laughed and looked at me confused. "Sorry. It just reminded me of that song." "Sing it to me." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. I began to sway us slightly and sang quietly.

" _I'm sticking with you cause I'm made out of glue. Anything that you might do, I'm gonna do too_ "


	11. seriously? this again

 

Jack's p.o.v

"What's up Lexy?" He shifted at the door and looked down. "W-wanna go see a mo-movie?" I nodded, slipped on my shoes and walked out the door.

Once we got out of his car I reached over for his hand and he flinched away, rejecting me. I had a weird feeling in my stomach and tears in my eyes.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I shook my head and wrapped my arms around my body. I looked down at my feet and bit my lip. "H-hey are you okay?" He reached out and rubber my arm. I moved away from his touch and we began to walk into the theatre.

Once the lights turned down and we got our seats I leaned over and brought my lips up to his neck. "J-Jack, what are you doing?" I brought my right hand up to his neck and began to play with the tips if his hair as I continued to kiss up his neck. He pulled away and looked down and up to me and said "C-can we just watch the movie please?" I pulled away and leaned away from him, nodding my head.

Alex's p.o.v

I didn't mean to move away from him, I really didn't but I just didn't want people to have another reason to look at me strange, or him.

After asking if he wanted anything, I reached out to rub his arm. He rejected me and I looked down and bit my lip.

"Do you wanna come in?" Jack asked once I brought him up to his front door. "No, I'm actually gonna get going, I'll talk to you later Jacky." I leaned over and kissed his cheek before leaving.

'I need to talk to someone but who?' I thought to myself. I got home about half an hour ago and I feel like I'm about to breakdown.

' _Patrick_?' No, I'm still mad at him about the Pete thing.

' _Josh_?' No, he's with Tyler, he just sent to the group chat to leave him and Tyler alone.

' _Brendon_?' No, he did the same as Josh.

' _Jack_?' No, ofcourse not, I don't want him to look down at me for breaking down.

Sure, I have other friends but I can't just tell them anything like I can with them.

_'Here we are once again Gaskarth.'_

"Shuddup." I said to myself.

' And why would I listen to someone as pathetic as you?'

"J-just stop."

_'Oh, so your weaker then I thought. You can't even get your OWN voices to stop.'_

I got up and walked to my own bathroom and searched around frantically.

_'Seriously, this again? Imagine what Jack would say. Does he even know you harm yourself. He would leave you on the spot.'_

(a.n. maybe triggering?)

"S-stop." I chocked out a sob and sat on the floor once I found the razor. I brought it up to my wrist and squinted my eyes shut, looking up.

_'Come on, do it you pussy.'_

I began to leave marks everytime he said something.

_'Worthless.'_

_'Pointless'_

_'Nobody loves you'_

_'Your so ugly'_

_'You should stop eating so damn much.'_

"Alex? Do you want to go out for dinner?" I heard my mom call from down the stairs. I panicked and began to clean quickly. "Y-yeah! I'll be down in a min!" I hid the razor, wiped the blood away and slipped on a hoodie. I hurriedly washed my face before walking out of my room.

"Lets do this thing mom."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the best few chapters will be shorter then usual


	12. nice job asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is gonna end soon. also im gonna update later so watch out and sorry that the first p.o.v is shorter then the second, it's a filler tho.

Tyler's p.o.v

"You should write more songs about me, about us."

We were laying on his bed, his back to my chest and my arms wrapped around his waist. It's been alittle over a week since I sang him 'We Don't Belive What's On T.V' and truth be told, that's only the first of many songs I've already written about him, us. He loved the song so much, he made me sing it again while he recorded it so he could listen to it anytime. 

"I actually already did." "Really? What's it called?" "'Ruby.'" "Sing to me, baby." I leaned closer and sang quietly. 

"' Ruby take my hand, please lead me to the Promised Land. Tell me, where am I from, your eyes say, 'Shada de da dum.' Ruby, you're royalty, in your home land, they all call you 'Queen'. Tell me, where are you from, your eyes say, 'Shada de da dum.''"

\---

"Tell me something about you I don't know." "I uhm, I have never watched any of the 'Star Wars' movies." "What?! Josh, they are literally the greatest movies ever!"  
He laughed and goofy grin spread across my face as I admired him. 

"Now, you tell me something, something no one else would know about you. Something personal." "Well when I was uh, around the-the age seven, I was d-diagnosed with mild d-depression, then at age twelve it became, uh, se-severe." "Oh, Ty, thats horrible. Im sorry." 

I continued to study his face as he talked and I began to think about all the trips I used to have to take to the doctor's. All the prescriptions. 

"Ty, you know you can tell me anything right?" I nodded and brought my hand up to his cheek, my thumb rubbing his cheek. "'Course" I said before leaning in to kiss him. 

Pete's p.o.v

I decided on not telling Patrick. Like, never. He thinks I'm happy and that's all that matters. I still love him and if I tell him it will just scare him because he would think I would be his responsibility, and he's never been keen on watching over someone. 

We were standing in our normal spot waiting for everyone else to show up. I looked up from the ground when I heard the loud laugh that belonged to the one and only Jack Barakat. I watched as him and Alex walked by us, not saying anything. I saw Jack look up from Alex and over to us. 

"The hell Gaskarth? Can't even say 'hi' to your own friends?" I called and he stopped. I watched as Jack talked to him and tried to pull him towards the school. "Come on, come say something to us, we all know your mouth is big enough, why not say something." "Pete, stop it, now." Patrick warned. I moved him away from me and began walking over to the two. I stopped when I was infront of the couple. 

I looked down at their intertwined fingers and smirked. "Oh, finally grew a pair I see Gaskarth." Jack let out a shaky breath. "Come on Pete, just leave him alone. He's still not over what happened last week." "Oh, guess you didn't grow that pair." 

"Go away." Alex mumbled and I looked over to everyone else and called out. "Look at that, the famous Alex Gaskarth speaks once again." 

"Come on Jack." They began walking but I stepped infront of them again, stopping them. "Pete! Leave them alone!" Josh yelled. "Oh come on Joshy, I'm only talking to my friends!" 

"Prick." Alex mumbled and I stopped smiling and looked at him. "What did you just call me?" "A prick. I called you a prick Pete. And a cunt, your that too." I grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him away from Jack and pushed his agaisnt the nearest wall. 

"Don't you ever call me that again." "What are you gonna do about it?" I then brought my fist to cheek and I heard a yell from everyone, calling my name. I felt hands grabbing my hair and pulled at it, trying to pull me away but I wouldnt budge. (It was more then likely Jack, he's really weak). I ignored the calls and punched him once again, this time his nose. 

"Peter! Let go of Mr. Gaskarth right now!" I heard a familiar voice and I turned to the entrance to see my mom, her arms crossed and pure disappointment written on her face. I let go of Alex and he slid down the wall, his head inbetween his knees and Jack ran over to help him back up. 

Once up, he wrapped Alex's arm around his shoulder and helped him walk in and Jack turned around and gave me a nasty look before going back to Alex. I watched as the rest of them walked up the stairs. 

Josh gave me look of shame as Tyler held him close. Ryan gave me a look of disgust as Brendon patted my back and said "Nice job asshole." Then there was Patrick. He stopped and looked at me, tears in his eyes. "He never did anything to you Peter." There it was again, 'Peter'. Patrick has only called me that once before and ur kinda hurt. "Patrick, li-" "Do-Don't Patrick me." He turned to my mom and said. "Do you mind if I?" She shook her head. And I watched her as a small smile spread across her face. 

I was confused until I felt a fist hit my jaw.


	13. now kiss me

Jack's p.o.v

"I'm sorry for what Pete did. I really am." Patrick said once again and I continued wash the blood from Alex's nose. "D-do you guys think you can just leave Jack and I alone?" They nodded and Patrick leaned down to kiss the top of his head before leaving. We stayed sitting on the bathroom floor, hopping no one else would walk in.

"There. All gone." He smiled weakly. "You're to good to me baby." He pulled me onto his lap.

I looked down at him and smiled. After all these years, he's mine. Being in love with him since the 8th grade. Him always corrupting my thoughts.

"Mine." I said quietly. "All yours."

"Will you sing to me Lexy?" "Of course."

"'Forget what were told before we get to old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life. Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads. I need your grace to remind me to find my own.'" He paused and leaned in to kiss me. He pulled away not long after and rested his forehead against mine before starting again and I sang quietly with him.

"' If I lay here, if I just lay here.  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"'

\----

"I'm glad you came by Jack. Alex has been having those 'problems' again." "If you don't mind me asking Isobel, what problems." "Don't tell Alex I told you, but I found his razor this morning when I was cleaning." I stood there, shocked. I never knew Alex did that, I never knew he went through this.

"He doesn't like talking about this stuff, you know him. He always has to keep his reputation up, be the strongest. I just wish he'd come to me more." "I'm gonna go talk to him, thank you." "You know he loves you so much." "I love him." "Good. That's good. That boy deserves more love then what he's given."

"How's your nose feelin?" "Hurts." I stayed in silent and watched him play 'Mario Kart'.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" "Tell you what?" He didn't pause the game, let alone look at me. "That your depressed." "I'm not depressed." "Alex, tell me the truth." He let out a sigh, paused the game and looked over at me. "I want you to show me them." "Jack." He warned and I felt my face turn red. "Now." He sighed again and rolled up his sleeve showing scars starting at his wrist and stopping at his elbow.

"Lexy." "I didn't want you to worry or watch over me." I pulled him close and he let tears spill onto my shirt. I brought my hands up to his head, brushing his hair back. "Its okay, it'll be okay, we'll be okay. But can you just tell me why?"

"The voices, they wouldn't stop."

Ryan's p.o.v

"Why'd you do it Pete?" "I dont know." "Bullshit. Tell me now." "I'm mad at myself okay?! That's why I did it, I had no other way to take it out somehow." I sighed and looked away from him. "So basically beating up one of your best friends was how you were gonna solve it." He stayed silent and put the bag of pees back up to his jaw.

"You didn't tell him did you?" "Im not telling him Ry." "One day, he's gonna find out and he's going to be pissed. He's not going to find out. We're happy, he's happy. That's all that matters." "You love him don't you?" "So so much. I don't want him to look at me differently Ryan. I don't want his pity. I want him to just be him."

\----

"Perfect timing!" I called once Brendon walked into my room. "What do you mean?" "Pete was just here." His mouth made an 'o' shape and I noticed something I didn't when he walked in.

"What's in the bag?" He smiled and walked over to sit on the bed and hand the bag. The bag was filled with multiple items and I looked up to him, confused.

"Just look." I pulled out a dainty flower crown and a black choker. Next I pulled out a white, skin tight crop top. "Thanks Bren." "There's more." I looked back down and pulled out a black ballet skirt and my mind thought back to when he first saw me in one. Lastly I pulled out black ' _Converse_ ' wedges.

"These are amazing Brendon thank you." "I'm glad you like them. You know I want you to be comfratable with me right. You can tell me anything." "I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now kiss me." 

 


	14. believe it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if I spelled anything wrong, I rushed.

Patrick's p.o.v

"I brought today's work for you. Your mom had to stay back late tonight so she asked me too." "Thanks Patty." 

I turned around to walk away but I felt him grab my wrist and turned me around. "Look, I'm really sorry Patrick." "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." "I know, I know. I was going to apologize tomorrow when I get back." "You really hurt him Pete. You hurt us all even though you didn't beat us up."

\----

"Doesn't Pete come back today?" Brendon asked and I nodded. "Yeah, don't know where he is though, he's usually the first here." I looked over to Jack and Alex and smiled at them. Jack had his arms around Alex's neck and Alex had his hands on Jack's hips, keeping him sturdy. 

"You guys are really cute." Tyler said like he was reading my mind. 

"You think?" Alex asked, Jack hiding his face in Alexs neck. We all nodded and he grinned. "He-hey Alex, I'm sorry about not telling you about Pete being back a few weeks back. I was just caught up in the moment." "Thank you, it's o-okay I guess." 

I looked down and we all stood in silent till I heard someone dragging their feet across the dirt. "Do you not know how to pick up your da-" I stopped talking when I realized it was Pete. He looked over to Alex and said; "I'm sorry I beat you up Alex, you didn't deserve it and I still don't know why I did it. My mind hasn't been working right lately and and I had to take it out and I guess it was you. I really am sorry, I love you man." "I-I forgive you." Alex mumbled and Jack watched this all happen. 

"E-ehm." Jack let out a fake cough and Pete looked over to him. "What?" "Alex wasn't the only one you hurt ya know." "I'm sorry Jack. I-I'm sorry," he paused and turned around to the rest of us, "all of you. I'm sorry. I regret it all." 

I walked over to him, got on my tippy toes and leaned up to kiss him. Our lips moved together. I heard fake gags coming from Alex and Jack, Ryan and Josh giggling, Brendon calling "Get a room!" and Tyler saying "No PDA!". I pulled away and smiled. 

"I love you Petey."

Josh's p.o.v 

"Uhm, yes, is Tyler here?" "Yeah, he should be in his room. Go ahead up." Tyler's dad said to me and I nodded and I ran up the stairs to his room. "Tyler? Where are you?" It was quiet until I heard shuffling in his bedroom. I walked over and knocked on the door.

"You okay Ty?" "G-go away." "What's wrong." I heard his sob and I opened the door before he could say anything else. 

I looked down and there he laid, shaking, cheeks pink and stained of tears. Scratches covering his arms, legs and one big one across his right cheek. "Wh-what happened here?" I bent down and wiped the tears coming from his eyes. 

"Y-your wearing boy clo-othes?" "Yeah Ty, I didn't want your dad to see me wearing my clothes. Now, tell how this happened." "We we were eating dinner and my dad sa-said he got a call from his brother today saying that he's da-dating someone."

"Well that's great Ty!" "Th-that's not it. My mom said the same thing but my dad said it wasn't because it's a boy, his own brother has a boyfriend. He began talking about how disgusting th-that is so I excused myself and then I ended up in the bathroom, crying. I was going to take a shower so I began to strip but I felt so i-itchy. So I st-started scratching and it just hurt so bad. I ju-just kept hearing my dad's voice a-and it was like it was burning into my skin. I just feel like I'm pointless you know? My dad would never accept me and that's all I've ever wanted."

"Oh Tyler, there's nothing wrong with being you and if he can't accept that, screw him. You're amazing and you're not pointless! You deserve every thing! I would give you the world if I could my love. Nobody compares to you because you, you are Tyler Joseph and no one will ever be able to beat that." 

"Y-you really think that?" "Think? Please, I belive it. You deserve everything Tyler and I'll show you. One day I'll be able to give you every thing you deserve. We'll get out of this small town and I'll show you the world." I paused and studied his feautures and smiled. 

I'll show you everything you deserve and you can write more songs. But they'll all be love songs becase that's all you'll ever feel. I will make you believe you are lovely."

\-----

"Brendon, would you do anything for me?" "Ofcourse Josh." "Okay, good. I need your help with something." "And what is that?" "Weeeeell, Ryan told me you wrote him a song last week." "What about it?" "I need you to help me write a song." 

"May I ask for?" "Tyler."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS THEN THE EPILOUGE.


	15. whoops

hello readers. as you can tell I have yet to update my anything for about a week or so and its because of writers block again.

I've been working on the last chapter and i have it planned out, I just need to write it. It will be pretty long because their will be a perspective from each couple. 

Hopefully I can get over this writer's block soon and finish this book for you all! <3


	16. the end

Jack's p.o.v

"I think you're so beautiful." "Yeah?" "Yeah, like no one compares to your beauty. Not even Sebastion Stan can beat your beauty and have you seen him?" I laughed at him and kissed his cheek. 

"I think you missed." He said, cheekily. I leaned over again and kissed him. He brought his hand up to my cheek and rubbed his thumb over my cheek. 

"So, back to the compliments." I said with a laugh and he smiled at me with love in his eyes. "You really eat that stuff up don't you." I nodded. "You shouldn't need compliments to know that you're the best. Everything about you is amazing and I-I am so lucky to have you my love. So so lucky and anyone who knows you is lucky too." "Thank you Lexy." 

"No problem, that's what I'm here for. To make sure you know these things."

                                            -----

We were at the mall, walking through 'FYE' looking at the vinyl's when I noticed Alex's hands shaking. 

"Lexy? What's wrong?" "N-nothing." "Don't lie to me." He let out a shaky breath and looked down. "I-I feel like everyone's staring at me." I looked around the store and notcied only the worker at the counter and a little boy with his mom were looking at Alex. 

"Lex, you're okay, no one is looking at. And if they were," I paused and wrapped my arms around his waist and he leaned back into my touch, "their probably looking because your so, so handsome." "You think?" "I know it." "Will you sing to me Jacky?" I looked around the small shop and smiled nervously. "I-I  don't know Lex, we're in the middle of a shop." "So?" "You know I hate my voice." "Yeah, well I love it." "Why?" "Because it's your voice and I love everything about you." I blushed and looked away once again and began to sing quietly. 

"I took him out, it was a Friday night. I wore cologne to get the feeling right we started making out and he took off but then I turned on the t.v." I began and Alex turned around to face  me with a big smile. "That's my favorite." "I know." "Keep singing, and a little bit louder, yeah?" 

"And that's about the time he walked away from me. Nobody likes you when your twenty-three  and I'm still amused by t.v shows. What the hell is A.D.D?" I heard Alex starting to sing with me and I grabbed his hands and dragged him around the store, still singing the song and ignoring the strange looks people gave us. 

                                         -------

"What is your favorite... 'Captain America' movie?" Alex asked me, pulling me closer. It was a few hours after we went to mall and Alex ended up picking out few cd's  and I got a vinyl. We were listening to the new Blink -182  album in the back and we were playing twenty questions even though we know everything about eachother.

"I think 'Civil War'." "Oh my god! I loved that movie!" He exclaimed and I smiled up at him. "And I love you." I stopped smiling once I realized what I said. "I-I mean-" I was interrupted when Alex  pushed his lips to mine. "I love you too. I love you so much and even though I tell you this all the time this one  is special." "Why?" 

"Because you said you loved me and that's all I've ever wanted." 

Patrick's p.o.v (i don't know why I can't think to make his p.o.v longer but at least you all get the point of how they are and how they stay)

"Did you finish Mr. DeLonge's homework?" Pete asked me when he walked into my room. I nodded and continued to read my book. "What book are you reading?" "It's called 'One Man Guy'." Pete let out a chuckle and crawled  into bed next to me. I got up and walked over to my desk to set the book and walked back over to Pete. He wrapped his arms around me and I scooted closer so our chest would touch. I brought my left hand up to his arm and rubbed up and down and I put my other hand on my waist, covering his. 

We laid in silence, me not knowing what to say and Pete probably felt the same. We laid there for what seemed forever until the sound of my phone ringing fill the silence. I reached behind me to grab it off the bedside table. I clicked the green button, silencing the loud music. 

I said, "Hello." "Patty, you play the piano correct?" Josh asked from the other line and I nodded then realized he couldn't see me. "Yeah," I said, "why?" "I've been teaching myself and I don't know how this sounds, I think it sounds bad but Brendon said he loved it but I think he was lying to me." I chuckled and said, "I doubt you sound bad, now what are the notes and I'll see if you play them wrong." "Okay." 

"Tyler is gonna love that." Pete said after I got off the phone with Josh. "Yeah." I mumbled and looked past Pete and to the poster of Kurt Cobain that took up most of my wall. I sighed and began to study his features. 

Pete said, "They're gonna last, I can tell." "What about us Pete? Are we gonna be like them?" "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about if we're gonna last." I finally looked away from the poster and at Pete and he already had tears in his eyes. 

"I was planning on us to, yes." "But do you want us to, not plan, want." "Yes, yes. I can't even believe your asking me this. Of course, I want you. I love you more then anything." 

I looked down at his hands and watched as they twitched every so often and how after a few seconds he would bring his thumb to his middle finger and pick at the chipped black nail polish. I said, "I just feel like your not telling me something you should be." "There's nothing to tell, I tell you everything, you know this." 

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "Are you sure nothings going and your okay?" 

"I'm fine, promise." We spent rest of that night laying in silence and sometimes Pete would start singing the chorus from different songs and I watched how his lips formed the words.

"I love you Pete." I finally spoke up but he was already asleep.

 Brendon's  p.o.v

"So why exactly am I up at 10 p.m on a Saturday." "Because," Jack said and I waited for him to continue, but he never did. 

"Where are we going?" "To the mall." "Why?" "Stop asking questions." 

I walked into the mall and looked around at the busy people was once again confused why Jack brought me here. "I want to go back home, my warm bed awaits me." He sighed and put his hand on his hip. "Look down." 

I looked down and saw a line of little blue ticks. I followed the small marks, Jack following until they stopped and I looked up at the store. It was some candy shop and I walked in to be welcomed by a chirpy, elderly lady. 

"Are you Brendon?" I nodded yes and she pulled out a small note from her front pocket. I opened the letter and in Ryan's  big, feminine, cursive writing. I began to read aloud; 

"Brendon my love, I always seem to be poetic or easy with my words but I found great difficulty writing this. Your standing in this shop because I like similies. 

You Brendon, are sweet as candy, smooth as chocolate, as loud as the cotton candy in the back (in a good way my love, everyone loves cotton candy). You're as goofy as the jokes on the Laffy Taffy packages (I actually found out last week that most people  don't like the jokes 'that they're too cheesy' but I love cheesy jokes, probably why I laugh at all your jokes). And finally, you're as loveable as the Pez  collection at the front of the store. (You know how I love Pez)

There are two more places to go that'll lead you to your final destination. Now here's the clue for the next place. 

When we were 15 you brought me to this place and you told me exactly "One day were gonna get married and this record is gonna be played at it." That's one of my favorite  memories ya know, don't really know why, I think it's the second best day of my life." 

The letter ended and the old lady spoke up, "That was really sweet." I nodded and shoved the letter in my back pocket. "Thank you." I said before leaving the shop and heading towards the next place. 

I ran into the record shop and looked at the man at the counter. "Is your friend alright?" I turned to Jack and he was panting, "Come on dude, that was only like a minute run." I looked back at the man and said, "Hello, I'm Brendon, my boyfriend Ryan said thi-"

"He said to check 'the album'." I nodded and went back to the  'T ' s and looked through the racks until I found it and pulled it out. I heard Jack chuckle and I turned to him. 

"What?" "You wanted to play a whole Smashing Pumpkins album at your wedding." I smiled down at the ' Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness' album cover and rubbed my thumb over the spine. "Yes." I turned the record over and saw a sticky note, I tool it off before reading it. 

"This one is kinda short but you'll get the point. I knew since the day I met you all those years ago you and I were gonna end up together. This is the easy part, next you have to go to place that made me fall for you.

                                 - Ryan ♡" 

                              **************                 

There was a small note folded in half, set neatly on the small swing and I smiled. 

"My Brendon. I love that. My Brendon. You're all mine. Do you remember in the 7th grade when that Ramona girl asked you out and I locked my arm with yours and you looked at her with a face of disgust and said, 'Bitch, please, I'm super gay if you have yet to notice. Now scram.' Then she ran away and I looked over at you and smiled and you said to me, 'Like I would say yes to her, I thought everyone knew by now that I'm yours.' I loved how those two words rolled off your tounge so smoothly. 

I'm so glad that all those years ago you noticed me. If you didn't I don't even know what I would be doing with my life. You changed me Bren, and in the good way. You made me happy and made me be proud of who I was and what I stood for. 

You know, I still have that flower crown you gave me. I bet you thought it died and I threw it away or lossed it, but I didn't. I have set in my desk drawr. Sure the flowers are pretty  much dead but you gave me that and little did I know it was gonna be the first of many. 

I love you Brendon. So much more then you imagine. 

Now if your reading this aloud, read this next part to yourself, I don't want Jack hearing this." I stopped and looked over at Jack. He laughed and said, "I'm just gonna go okay, you'll get this last one and its for you to see, not me." I nodded and waved goodbye before finishing. 

"Go to where we first made love, I'll be there waiting for you and no, you're not getting lucky." I chuckled and began waking.

                                ************

I let out a shaky breath as I made it into Ryan's backyard. I looked up at the old tree house and began to head towards it. I slowly climbed up the latter. 

I looked around the room as little fairy lights were hung on the ceiling and on the walls, I looked over at Ryan and he had a small smile on his face. He sat there with one of my sweatshirts. I sat down across from him and smiled. 

"What was all of this for Ry, like don't get me wrong, I loved it." He crawled closer to me and pulled out a piece of paper that looked torn in half. 

He looked down and began to read. "Maybe I was lying a bit earlier when I said I was good with words, but I know how I feel and what I know. And I know my love, that we are meant to be. I know this because every time I look at you I stop breathing but my heart beats faster then it does around anyone else. When I look at you I see my happiness and future and when you touch me I feel like we're the only ones on this world." He stopped, licking his lips and looked up at me before shoving the paper back in his pocket. 

"But all I'm really trying to say is that I want to be with you forever and I want people to know. So will you," He paused once again and I knew what he was going to do and I already had the answer for him. 

Josh's p.o.v 

"Tyler, will you come over?" "I'm actually already on my way." "Okay."

"Since when do you play the piano?" He asked, once in my room. "I don't, but for you I would." "I'm confused."

"I love you Tyler." "I love you too." I took a deep breath before sitting at the small key board and facing it. "I wrote you a song." "You did?" I nodded and my cheeks flushed.

"Play to me baby." 

I played the first few notes before beginning to sing.  
" You say things with your mouth  
Cobwebs and flies come out  
I hear a second voice behind your tongue somehow  
Luckily I can read your mind  
Flies and cobwebs unwind  
They will not take you down  
They will not cast you out, out.

Dear friend, here we are again pretending  
To understand how you think your world is ending  
Sending signals and red flags in waves  
It's hard to tell the difference between blood and water these days  
I'll pray that one day you see  
The only difference between life and dying  
Is one is trying, that's all we're going to do  
So try to love me and I'll try to save you."

 

                                    the end.

 


End file.
